User talk:A, Mori/Archive/2014
A new look for the False Prince I've updated the sprite of - . Whether you want to use this one or the old one is up to you. ' LAT (Talk • )' 18:49, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow. That looks amazing. Thank you, I'll definitely use this. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 19:33, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Prize Pets So a whole bunch of uncooperativeness happened and it eventually boiled down to the fact that you can make a pet out of any one of the following items that you have (since Noots and Pobs used up the rest of the Pet Fragments): *Bone Club *Tekwill Hatchet *Pipkrin Prize pets will come out some time this weekend if I can get them out fast(e) enough. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 23:09, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to go with the tekwill hatchet, please. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 13:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Gift Pet Biliim Eye Balloon // Tekwill Hatchet (genderless // -): Biliim tends to be incredibly absent-minded in most situations. They are considered a valuable pet as they are composed of Tekwill, a substance that sells for high prices when unaltered on Ludus. They can also become a non-sapient TEKWILL HATCHET, which exhibits no unusual properties and may be used as a regular weapon. Enjoy. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 01:55, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 03:03, June 2, 2014 (UTC) No(o)tes You have pets awaiting your claiming over at The Greenhouse and the Cell Center. One of the pets that was hatched from the Greenhouse, Tuje (From ) had complications with it and is under admin ownership awaiting either your claiming or your approval to give it over to NutikTehWolf. You've also got a hatch to complete in the Greenhouse as well ( ). Things you may have missed otherwise- various characters and pages underwent redesigns, projects were started but never completed, some projects were continued but still not completed, and Nutik's username is now officially changed to what it is now (don't remember if you were there for that or not). I'll edit this page more when something happens so I don't forget about it, which I'm sure I've done many times already. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Additionally, you missed the first ever successful group lyricspam session in chat, the largest amount of people unintentionally in chat at once, and "DMLegsmaster", courtesy of PS. The Cyan Ball Project never took off past talking, a bunch of incredible pets dubbed the "COMEDY GOLD" pets were released, and activity has gone relatively smoothly this month. And don't read Power God Broseph's description if you can't stomach the intensity. Welcome back! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 19:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :I can't really add any pets to my page due to the fact that my tablet, for someb reason, won't allow me to. So if you or someone else could help by adding all those pets, I'd be grateful. I'd also like to keep Tuje. And I'll get to adding Kent as the club seed pet as soon as possible. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 20:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Have a pet Weald (♂) We found it around your home town. Might want to look out around there during the holiday, things seem to be slightly off in the area. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thank you. And I'll be sure to check up on whatever's going on in Greytown. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:20, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mori I realized now what Sylph of Life was and no no no no. I'd rather go with Page of Blood. NutikTehWolfTalk 02:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :You wand it as a dog tier? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 13:50, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'll redesign my MSPA version. I'll be like DMS: Humanic Body, but not really human. NutikTehWolfTalk 16:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Dog tier Nutik: The Boy of Wolf. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 17:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) So the bullship that went down in chat. I don't think I need to tell you how exorbitantly stupid that was of you. Your repeated transgressions against Chase, regardless of the ways he "annoys" you, are not acceptable. Period. This is your third strike. You're out. And I don't even need to take your chat mod away; Zoshi did it for me. And Ludicrine is the one who told me to take it away on the third strike in the first place. So g'day, Mori. You're no longer a chat mod, and most likely will not get it back for a long time. The only reason this message isn't even longer, more detailed, and rant-ier is because it's four in the God damn morning and I just woke up. So yeah. Maybe learn how to properly use your chat mod powers in the meantime. DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :It's alright. I accept that in that moment I acted completely rashly on my irritation and that my actions there are very regrettable. I want to thank Nutik and Jr for bringing up this point, because I honestly feel like I've been being a complete d*nghead lately and I really needed to be put in my place, especially for something like that. I think maybe I should just go and take a break from chat for a while and get back to editing things on the wiki. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 13:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::At least you're manning up to your mistakes. Either way, your chat mod is removed until Lud or Zoshi deems otherwise. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Changing the title because I'm at school now and that's a not good thing to be with 'bs' written in huge letters. And alright, I'm perfectly alright with it being taken away, even in support of it considering the circumstances. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ''' 14:07, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey. No prob. I understand the facts about it. I thought we were still friends the entire time, really. Perhaps we can discuss and do a project or something that could help Fanball some time. NutikTehWolfTalk 20:20, November 24, 2014 (UTC) You do not fucking learn That shit you pulled again? Harrassing and jabbing Chase in chat again? Yeah, he screenshotted it. So let's see. Harrassing and singling out Chase... Again... And taking passive aggressive jabs at him, as well as being a fucking hypocrite to start off with. Great times. And then you take another jab at him with the "It'd be funny if you were banned hur hur", which is also really fucking stupid and against the rules we set up for you. And then this. More passive aggressive jabs, blah blah blah. You don't fucking learn at all. If it were up to me we would permaban you from chat, you fucking dickhead. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:07, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archive